1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is based on a hand power tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Very compact, small cordless hand power tools in the low to medium power class are known with a rotary working motion for drilling, screwdriving, milling, polishing, and sawing.
Less compact hand power tools of the medium power class have until now been designed with a translational working motion. They have rotating electric motors, which have the requisite power for the applications relevant to electric tools, such as sawing, sanding or scraping. Because of the gear that converts the rotary motion of the electric motor into a translational motion, the structural volume of these power tools is markedly greater than for hand power tools with a rotary working motion that make do without such a gear. Moreover, the hand power tools with a translational working motion lack the characteristic of a variably adjustable working stroke, which until now could be achieved only in a very complex way.